Better Than You:::
by sakuralicious-23
Summary: Story about Tai, and Sora.. Tai almost blurts his feeling out to Sora, but runs away from the problem... The way he's soo stubborn.. he cries and cries.. Matt and Mimi come up with a plan to get Sora and Tai together.... Will this plan get Tai and Sora to


Better than you… 

Ok.. this is my, Burrito's fanfic!!!! I don't own Digimon, or there characters!!!!

Characters: Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Matt (All 17 years old) 

Kari and T.K. 13, Miss T. and Miss K . both 38 

**Chapter 1. "I cant…" **

"I can do anything better than you Taichi!" Sora yelled. 

Sora and Tai had known each other for years, and played soccer with each other since they were four years old!!! 

"Bring it on you little GIRLIE!" Tai Kaimiya teased…. 

"Did I just here what I just heard? Did you call me** "GIRLIE???"** Sora yelled. Sora said girlie like it was a disease or the worst that's happened.. 

"Yeah.. and so what???" Tai laughed as he saw Sora's face get full of anger. 

"I am SOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOO Going to ** kick your @$$**!!!!! Sora yelled. 

Sora ran straight to Tai… and man.. she tackled him with all her might!!! 

"Here they go again!" Mimi sighed. Mimi and Matt were sitting on a bench at the park, both laughing at Tai and Sora. Tai and Sora were supposed to be having a game of soccer, but guess it turned out to be a wrestling match! 

Sora was on top of Tai pounding away at him. 

"STOP Sora… STOP!!!" Tai was trying to cover himself from Sora's punches… 

"**YOU ** *punch* ** CALLED ** *punch* ** ME ** *punch* ** A** *punch***GIRLIE!!!"**

***punch* *punch* *punch* *punch* *PUNCH!* **

Then Sora stopped and she got up… Tai was laying on the ground, "pretending" he was ** REALLY** really hurt. So Sora kneeled down, to see if Tai was really hurt or playing. 

"Tai, are you okay??? (no answer) Here let me give you a hand." 

Sora's hand went out to Tai. Tai jerked her hand, pulled her on to the ground so she wouldn't get up. 

"Hahahaha… sucker I tricked you!!!! Now I'm better than you…" 

Tai laughed for awhile, while Sora was trying to squirm to try to get out of Tai's hold. 

"Hey you loser!!! Get off of me!!!" Sora whined as she tried to wiggle as much as she could. 

"Its payback time…" Tai yelled, while he kept a good grip on Sora. 

Tai didn't want to hurt Sora, so he would just punch her really lightly.. like a play punch. 

"They are hilarious when it comes to Sora and Tai fighting." Matt laughed, and so did Mimi. They were both staring at Tai and Sora fighting at each other, but they were just friends, they were just playing. 

" Come on Tai, bring it on… not the "GIRLIE" punches!!!" Sora yelled. 

Tai's eyes widened as he spotted what was on the ground. He laughed with excitement, and said, "Perfect." 

"**MATT!!! ** Come here!" Tai yelled. 

Matt came running and said," What do you want stoopid?!" 

Tai whispered in Matt's ear," Go over there and on the ground is a feather, go get it, QUICK!!!" 

"OK!!!" Matt whispered while smiling at Sora… 

"What Tai, what are you gonna do? TAI! Tai!!! TAI!!!!" Sora yelled while she squirmed and wiggled. Mimi was still watching from the bench, as Matt came running back. Matt handed the feather to Tai and whispered, "Don't start without me till I get back to the bench!!!" Then Matt started running like crazy to get back to the bench where Mimi was, she looked so confused. 

Once he sat down, and stared at Tai, Tai began talking to Sora. But he only said, "You'll…" Then he smiled and stared at Matt, and worded out: 

"Tell Mimi what I'm gonna do!!!!" Matt looked over at Mimi, and she sort of blushed. 

"Uh… Mimi…. Watch what Tai's gonna do to Sora.." Matt said while smiling. 

They both stared at Tai, and then Tai gave the evil face to Sora. Then he picked up the feather. "Oh nononononono no no, NO ya don't. Taichi Kamiya, don't you dare touch me with that…**AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhahahahahahahahahahahaha**….." Tai had tickled Sora on her arm, face, and neck. She was laughing so hard, he face turned red. 

"How do you like that Sora??? Hehe… you should see yourself, you look sooo funny and cu…" Tai turned red. "What did you just say Tai? Did you just say I was.." "NO!" Tai yelled. He got off of Sora. And began to run away. 

Matt looked up at Tai, as he ran by, Tai just kept running! Then Sora began to sprint towards Tai. She finally got closer, and jumped on him. She was on him, and her hands were locked on his neck, and she said, "I'm better than you…"Sora teased. Tai turned around with a fake smile, but Sora knew it was fake. 

"Tai, whats wrong?" Sora said in a sweet little voice. 

"Nothing, It's just that, no, I can't say.." Then Tai just started running off again! 

Matt and Mimi came rushing to Sora. 

"What happened???" Matt said. 

"I don't know… he looked… welll…. Hurt…It's like… I don't know…" Sora looked so sad. 

Matt and Mimi were looking at each other. 

"Sora, all three of us need to talk." Mimi said. 

** Chapter 2. "THE" talk.**

Matt, Mimi, and Sora sat down on the swings. 

"Tai was just about to say that he thought I was cute, but he cutt it off…" Sora explained. 

Matt and Mimi stared at each other with a look saying, "Should we tell her?" 

Matt nodded and began. 

"Sora, you should have known this a long time ago… Tai, well, he's been liking you for sooo long…." 

------**Meanwhile**------- 

"I should have told her…" Tai mumbled. 

He was in his room staring out his window. There he could see the park, and he could see Sora and the others playing on the swings. Tai stared outside for awhile, looking at Sora. Tai went to his bed, and luckily he was the only one home. Tai started to cry in his bed, thinking about what to do…. And what could happen. Tai cried and cried…and he cried himself to sleep. 

-----**Back in the park**---- 

"**OMG!!!! ** I didn't know that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled. 

'SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Keep it DOWN!!!" Mimi yelled. 

"Ya'll have been friends for the longest time! Sora, just look inside your heart, you know you have feelings back for him…." Mimi explained. 

"Its obvious! Sora, me and Tai are like brothers. He's liked you since 4th grade. Tai keeps a journal about you, and whenever I'm with him, you're the only thing he talks about! You mean the world to him Sora…" Matt said it so calmly, that even Mimi was surprised. 

"Matt… I've never seen you talk like that…"Mimi said while she gave him a little peck on the cheek. Matt of course.. he blushed in a bright red…. Matt and Mimi have been a couple for like, five days now… Matt replied to Mimi," Just like you mean the whole world to me…" 

Sora didn't hear what he said.. because she was thinking. Sora was stunned…My best friend, that I've known all my life… likes me??? Sora couldn't believe it.. Why didn't he tell me??? Why??? Sora thought. Matt looked over at Sora and saw her sitting there looking at her feet, he knew she was confused and thinking about it. Matt said: 

"Hey, Sor… You know Tai…he won't tell you because he's to stubborn, you know Tai." 

"Yeah…" Sora said… and she thought… that is true… Tai is really stubborn! 

Sora had no clue, but in her little heart of hers, a part had Tai all over on it… 

Chapter 3. The plan 

"We should do something Sora." Mimi cheered. 

"Yeah we should!" Matt cheered along with Mimi. 

"And exactly what are YOU two going to do about this??" 

Matt and Mimi stared at each other with HUGE grins on their faces. Which gave Sora a little smile on her face too, because they always looked funny when they smiled at each other. 

"Sora go out on the field, and play soccer for awhile… me and Matt will come up with a plan soon!!!" Mimi said… she was sooo excited. 

Matt pushed Sora out into the middle of the soccer field so she couldn't hear them… 

"Sor, don't you dare come near us… we'll tell you the plan when we're done!" Matt whispered. 

----**Here's how the plan talk goes**---- 

"What should we do Matt???" 

"I don't know, but we'll have to push Tai to go to Sora's apartments." 

"And why is that???" 

"Because we need Sora to say whatever it is to him, and surprise him." 

"Ohhhhh.. I see, ladies have to do the work huh?" 

"Mimi, its just that Tai's to stubborn and wimpy to say it." 

"Oh yeah… that's true Matt….' 

"Mimi, I think I have a plan…. Ok… here it is: 

We go to Miss Takenouchi (Miss T) and we explain everything to her. Then we ask her if she could go out or something, and I'm sure she'll say yes, because she loves Tai like a son. I'll talk to Tai, and tell him that Sora's really sick, and she needs him, he'll ask where her mom is, and we'll say that she went out of town. When Tai goes, you'll answer the door Mimi, and tell him when Sora is and once he says ok, tell him that you have to go. Sora won't be sick, well duh, and she'll be dressed normally, but pretending that she's really sick. She HAS to be under the covers, and then she'll ask him to lay down by her, and I'm sure Tai will… he couldn't resist Sora.. He'll go under the blanket, and she'll snuggle up to him and say what she's got to say!" 

"Matt….. That's ** GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Mimi yelled while hugging him. 

"Thing is… we have to tell her……" Mimi and Matt sighed. 

Sora was kicking her soccer ball in the field, and the looked over at Mimi and Matt… Mimi just yelled out something… and Matt gave Sora a signal that she could some over now. While Sora was running over to them Mimi whispered in Matt's ear" I hope she takes the plan…" 

Mimi and Matt explained everything once Sora caught her breath… Sora accepted the plan and Mimi's eyes widened… She thought.." Sora took the plan… I guess she'll do anything to make Tai happy, and hers…" 

Sora was happy about the plan, and the problem was…..Sora had no clue what she was going to say to Tai…. 

"Sora.. remember what I said??? Just pour your little heart out to the guy, all you have to do is tell Tai the truth about what your feelings are… I'm sure it'll work out, OH" Mimi started to whisper to Sora, "Give him a little hug err something… OH! And when he lays by you, snuggle up against him." 

"Okay Mimi, but you know I'm nervous to death!!! So when is all of this gonna start???" Sora asked, with an eager face… 

Matt and Mimi started to giggle a little, and together, they both said: 

"Tomorrow night!!!!" 

**"WHAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!"** Sora yelled. 

"It'll give Tai time, and for me to convince him, and Mimi, you and Sora can convince Miss T.!!!!" Matt yelled excitedly. 

"Uhhh… okay…" Sora said with a nervous face… 

"OKAY!!!" Mimi yelled. 

Chapter 4. Phase one: The convincing 

It was 1 p.m. and Tai was awake thinking about Sora… It was a weekend, and Tai would usually wake up at 3p.m. if he had no plans…

DING DONG!!! 

"Kari!!! Can you get that.. I'm busy now!!" Miss Kamiya yelled. 

"Sure mom!!!" Kari yelled back. 

'Oh hi Matt!!!" Kari greeted. "Is T.K. awake yet???" Kari asked. 

"Oh yeah.. you can go over if ya want.. Is Tai awake??? I have to talk to him…" 

"I don't know.. I think he is…but like I care.." Kari teased. "Just come on in.. I'm sure his door won't be locked… just open his door…" Kari replied… Matt walked in, while Kari told Her mom that she would just go down stairs to see T.K. They live in the same apartment, but are one floor apart. Miss K. agreed and Kari left. 

"Yo watz up Matt?" Tai asked. 

"Did you hear??? Sora has a HUGE cold, and she's really sick!!!" Matt yelled. 

"And, so What??? Sora's mom can take care of her…" Tai yelled. He was still mad… 

"Tai, Sora's mom went out of town… I guess she caught the cold yesterday at the park…" 

Matt kept explaining to Tai, "Sora gave Mimi a call, and Mimi told me, Sora said she needs you, Mimi's there right now, and She has to leave to go somewhere, and I have band practice!" 

"OK ok!!! I'll go to Sora's at 7p.m. alright???!!!" Tai yelled. Tai was still mad… but he was worrying about Sora… he hope she was okay, and her cold wasn't to bad…. 

"Okay Tai… that's kewl…" Matt said… Tai got up and he went to the bathroom… It was 2p.m. When Tai came back, Matt and Tai just talked and tossed a football around….. 

-------**Meanwhile-**------- 

Mimi and Sora explained everything to Miss Takenouchi, Miss T. was a kewl mom.. and she understood. "Awww… that soo sweet… Tai has a wittle crush on you…" Miss T teased…. 

"MOM!!!! Stop!!!" Sora yelled…." So… are you okay with it??? Mom???? Sora pleaded. 

"Sure! I'll go rent a hotel tonight, and I'll stay there… I'll come back tomorrow at 8p.m.." 

"Mom.. You're the best!!!!!" Sora yelled…. Mimi looked at the time.. and it was almost 3p.m. 

"I guess I should go and let you two work your magic!" Miss T teased again. 

"Come on mom….." Sora yelled… Mimi giggled. 

Miss T. left after she served some food to Sora and Mimi, and that's when they started… Now it's 4 p.m. and Mimi knew she had to call Matt soon. At 4:30 p.m. Mimi called Matt and told him everything… Matt had already left Tai's place and Matt was at his apartments. The plan had worked perfectly…Tai would be at Sora's apartments at 7p.m. and Matt explained everything to Mimi. 

" I told Tai that I had to go to band practice, and you had plans…so stay with the story!!" Matt yelled on the phone… 

"Okay ok big guy, don't get rough with me…" Mimi teased. Sora laughed. 

"Maybe we can go out Matt!!!!" Mimi whined. 

"It's a date than…" Matt said in a flirty voice. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhh.. it's the other side of Matt!!!" Mimi teased. 

"Mimi……" Matt said.. he was to embarrassed to talk anymore… so that whimp hung up. Sora was laughing and so was Mimi.. Matt got embarrassed!!! Now it was 5 p.m. In two more hours… Sora would have to work that magic of hers she has!!!! 

"That was sooo funny Mimi.. we have to get him to do that now, so we could tease him…" Sora laughed while Mimi was laying on the couch laughing… 

"We'll do it tomorrow Sora…" Mimi said… "but promise me one thing Sora… When we meet tomorrow at the park… I wanna see you and Tai together…" Mimi said while giving Sora a lop sided smile…"Okay Mimi…. We'll meet tomorrow…. Just give me a call…." Sora smiled…. 

**Chapter 5. Imaginary sickness, true feelings…. **

Tai was walking to Sora's and looked at his watch, 6:58. Almost there, then there it was, Sora's door…

***knock knock knock knock***

The door opened and it was Mimi. "Oh hey Tai, Matt told me you would come by and stay with Sora for awhile!!! She's in her room laying on her bed, oh, and I have to go do something, so I won't be back, okay!!! 

"Okay okay Mimi… bye already!!!" Tai whined. 

Mimi left and Tai locked the door so that no one could come in… 

Tai made his way to Sora's room, and there she was… laying on her bed, and her eyes were open….. 

"Oh… hey Tai, *cough* *sniff*, can you lay beside me… this blankets not getting me warm…." Sora pleaded…. Her voice was faded a little bit (for her act), but her eyes still sparkled…

Tai saw Sora's eyes… he couldn't resist…. Her eyes were still sparkling, and she was sick… 

"Sure Sora…' Tai simply said, and got under Sora's blanket. 

They were silent for awhile and Tai was facing up. So Sora couldn't snuggle. Then Tai turned and faced her, and then Sora could make her move. Sora moved closer to Tai, and she snuggled against his chest. Tai's eyes widened when he saw Sora snuggle against his chest. Sora could feel Tai's heart beat faster and faster… She smiled…and said 

"Why didn't you tell me???" 

"What???" 

"About you liking me and all Tai…." 

"Ohhh… uh… cuzz….uh…." 

"I , uh, love you to Tai.." Sora teased while putting her finger on his lips. 

Sora looked at Tai's face and kissed him on the lips… 

Tai replied by saying, "You mean the world to me…." 

Sora snuggled up against Tai and she simply teased… 

"Guess what???" 

"What????" Tai asked…. 

"I'm better than you…" 

Tai smiled at Sora, and she smiled back at him. 

Then Tai thought…and asked 

"Sora are you really sick???" 

"Shhhhhhhhh….." Sora simply replied. 

She snuggled against him, and he gave Sora a goodnight kiss. 

Sora fell asleep first, and Tai stared down at Sora…She looks sooo cute when she's sleeping… 

Sora woke up and looked at Tai, he was still awake…Its about 10 p.m. 

"I was dreaming about something…." Sora said… 

"What did you dream about???" Tai asked…. 

"I dreamed that you were and angel and you came into my life and made it better.. and my dream already came true Tai… You made my life better…." 

"I love you Sora.." 

"I love you too Tai…" 

It began getting cold again in Sora's room, and Tai felt Sora shiver. 

"Are you cold???" Tai asked Sora. 

"Yeah…" Sora replied. 

Tai moved closer to Sora. 

"Much better.." Sora said. 

They both fell asleep on Sora's bed… Tai loved Sora for soo long, and he was surprised this happened….. Sora, she didn't know she had feelings for him, it just hid inside of her heart… So in the night sleeping together in Sora' bed… Tai and Sora….. 

Chapter 6. Extra: Where did Mimi and Matt go??? (hehe :D) 

Mimi and matt went to a fancy restaurant, he made reservations, and had a lot of money with him.

"Matt…. You're sooo nice for doing this…" 

"Just for you Mimi!!!" 

"Remember when we were on the phone earlier? Why'd you hang up knuckle head???" Mimi teased. 

"uhh…..uh….." Matt tried thinking of something to say…. He looked over at Mimi and she was laughing. Mimi started laughing more, because Matt had no clue what to say… 

"Let me guess….. The Matt I know gave me his other side, and was to embarrassed to keep going????" Mimi said while smiling at him… 

Oh crap, she just made a point…. Matt thought…. 

'And now… my Matt's panicking on what to say, because he doesn't want to make a @$$ out of himself…." Mimi just made him look dumb twice… and she was laughing her head off…. 

She thought… he looks sooo cute when a girl proves him wrong….This is funny… let's me tease him more… hehehe.. 

"I know how you can make it up to me…." Mimi said with a smile… 

"Y-y-y-yeah??? R-r-r-really???" Matt was still nervous. 

"Would it be ok if you took me to your place???" Mimi asked while staring at his eyes. 

"Sure Mimi…. You can come over…" Matt said… 

He sighed in relief….wooooo… thought she was gonna kill me!!! 

After Mimi and Matt finished there dinner, Matt walked her to his place. Mimi's parents were visiting relatives in America, and Matt's dad was on a business trip. 

(Hey.. almost everyone's parents were gone! Except for Miss K.) 

When they got in, Mimi walked in and sat in the kitchen. They saw Kari and T.K. on the couch.. They fell asleep… 

"Awwwwwwwwww…don't they look so cute together…" Mimi whispered. 

"I should call Miss k. and tell her where her two kids are…." Matt whispered, 

Matt called miss K. and since she's always cool with stuff, she didn't care. 

(hehe.. wish my mom was like that) 

Once he got off the phone, Matt walked over to Mimi who was standing looking at their fridge, It had pictures of Matt when he was little… 

Mimi giggled…"Awww, Matt you looked so cute when you were little!!!" 

Matt smiled and swept Mimi off her feet,… 

"I was getting tired…" Mimi yawned. It was about 2 a.m. Matt was holding Mimi in his arms, and she was about to fall asleep, but Matt accidentally knocked Mimi's head on the door to his room…. 

"Owww…. Watch the head Matt!" Mimi whispered.. 

"I am so SORRY!!!" Matt whispered back… he layed Mimi on the bed, and her eyes were still opened. She was rubbing her head where it thumped the door. Matt went to Mimi moved her hand from her head, and he kissed the spot where it hurted. 

"Much better….." Mimi said while giving him a kiss, they both blushed…. 

Matt turned off the lights, climbed in the bed with Mimi, and they sort of chatted for a while… 

"Matt…. You are soo hott…." Mimi said while laughing. She said it while Matt was scratchin his butt…. 

"Why thank you miss…." He laughed….They teased each other through out the night, and Mimi got to his other side again…. She didn't tease him, because she wanted to see how Matt's flirty side was. She wanted to laugh sometimes… but holded it in by giving him a smile… 

Finally, they fell asleep at 3:28 a.m. 

**Chapter 7. Getting ready…. **

----**Tai and Sora's POV**----- 

Its 9 a.m. Tai was the first to wake up… he was staring down at Sora, her arm was on his chest, and then she moved and snuggled against him more. He stared at Sora, and Tai thought: 

She looks like she was sent from Heaven…She has the prettiest face, and most beautiful eyes…she's everything that I've wanted….She's my Sora…. 

Sora woke up, and saw Tai staring at her again…. 

"Good Morning!" Sora said cheerfully. 

"Morning Sora!" Tai said back. 

"OH yeah, Mimi said that we would go to the park today.." Sora said… 

"I'll call her cell…" Sora said while walking to her house phone. She walked by, and noticed Tai brought his back pack… 

"hey Mimi, are we still gonna go to the park???" 

"Oh!!! Yeah… sure…. I'm at Matt's now!" 

"Oh… really! Tai slept at my house!!!!" 

"Awwww.. that's sweet of him…hey, lets meet at the park at 10:30 a.m. and then we could all talk about it!!!" 

"Okay Mimi!!! Kewl!!!!" 

"okiesh Sora.. bi bi!" 

"Bi!" 

Sora walked over to Tai who was still laying on the bed. 

"Hewwo sweepy head…." Sora said in a baby-like voice. ^__^ 

"Hewwo…." Tai played back… ^__~ 

"Tai, I saw that you brought your back pack… what's in it???" Sora asked… 

"Extra clothes, money, and some personal stuff….." Tai replied…. 

"Are one of the private things is your journal???" Sora asked… 

"How'd you know about that???" 

"Lets say I have a very good friend that keeps up with stuff…" Sora winked. 

"Yeah Sor, my journal's in there….I'll let you read it later.." 

"Can I read it at the park??? Sora asked. 

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you, but we're gonna meet up matt and Mimi at the park in…about 40 minutes…" 

"Sure you can read it… Just don't let anyone else see it…I'll be like a body guard, watchin over ya…" 

"heheheee.. that's funny Tai…." 

"We'd better get ready…Tai, I'm gonna take a shower, and If you want, you can after me…." 

"Ok Sergeant" Tai teased…."Tai….." Sora smacked him with her hand….. 

------**Matt and Mimi's POV**--------- 

"Matt.. we'll go to the park in 30 minutes…." Mimi whispered. 

Kari and T.K. were still sleeping. 

"okokokokokok…" Matt said…."Wait.. do you have anything to wear???" 

"yeah… I knew I was gonna ask you if I could come, and brought some short shorts and a tank top in case…" 

"wow… the sporty side of Mimi!!!" Matt whispered… 

Everyone was gonna wear something sporty, because this was the time to play…. 

--------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 8. At the park again…**

It was 10, and yeah…. Everyone met at the park… 

Matt brought his radio and turned it on, and that song by Thalia was on 

(hey it what's on my radio now) 

Tai went in the grass and started dancing like he was at a club, then Sora joined in, and Mimi and Matt… They were just dancin and everyone looked at them like they were dumb… 

Mimi wore her tank top and her short shorts, her top was pink and her shorts were denim. 

Matt wore some denim shorts that went down just past his knee, and he wore a gray shirt. 

Sora wore a tank top too, but it was baby blue, and also had short shorts, they were khaki. 

Tai had his muscle shirt (he was kinda buff, he has a 6 pack ^o^) and wore some khaki shorts on that cutt of below his knee… 

Mimi tied her hair up, and the rest just kept there hair like they used to, Matt would put it up, kind of messy, Tai would spike his hair, and Sora wore hers down and flip it out. 

Everyone would just play around just like they used to be, they'd act stooped and dumb, just to make each other laugh… When the song ended, they took their stuff under a tree, and they were on a hill. Mimi and Sora went out to the field, so Sora could teach Mimi how to play soccer. While the boys just sat and talked: 

"So… how was it Tai???" Matt asked. 

"She came on to me as a surprise… I knew ya'll planned it, because when I asked if she was sick, she just said… shhh…..she said she'd talk about it today….." 

Matt explained everything to Tai, and Tai looked kinda embarrassed. Sora told him… he didn't tell her… Tai took his journal and started to scribble in it. Then looked at Sora in the field… she passed the ball to Mimi, and Mimi tried to stop it with her foot, but tripped on the ball and flew to the ground… Tai started laughing, but they all ran towards her….Sora laughed while Mimi was whining about how much it hurt to Matt… Once Mimi stopped, Matt decided he wanted to play with Mimi for awhile in the soccer field. 

Sora raced Tai to the tree, and she beat him…. 

"I'm better than you…" Sora teased again… 

"Oh, Tai…can I read your journal now???" 

"Sure but just wait a little longer…" 

Tai grabbed the journal and scribbled something in it again, than he handed it to Sora and ran off to help Matt, Mimi fell again…. 

"I tore all the other pages out…. Just read whatever you want!!!" Tai yelled back at Sora. 

"Wooooo… are you letting Sora read your journal????" Matt yelled….. 

"Yeah and what????" Tai asked….. 

"Girls aren't supposed to read your stuff!!!" Matt yelled… 

"Well… I read yours Matt…" Mimi interrupted….. 

"You did????" Matt asked….. Tai was laughing…… :D 

"Are you mad at me???" Mimi asked…. 

"No… I was gonna show you, but I kept it a secret for awhile…" 

Tai was still laughing…..Matt was answering all these questions that Mimi was asking… 

Tai looked over at Sora and Sora closed Tai's journal. Sora looked up, and saw Tai smiling at her…. She ran and towards Tai with tears in her eyes… "I guess you are…" Sora said….. 

----**What Sora read in Tai's journal…** **and her POV**-------- 

**All my life, she was the girl of my dreams… she was Sora…. She was the hott girl I've loved sooo long… She was the tomboyish hardcore kick@$$ chick… She was perfect… I was always was too afraid to tell her about my feelings… but I would just always wonder…. Does she feel the same??? When I almost blurted my feelings out when I was tickling her in the park… I felt sooo bad.. I didn't want her to know yet…. So I started to run…. She knew what I was going to say.. That I thought she looked cute…. I've never said that before… We'll just say, you look pretty and stuff… but cute is a STRONGER word…. When I got home I began to cry and cry until I cried myself to sleep…. What if she didn't like me??? What if she hated me for ever??? What if what I just said screwed up my life??? I needed Sora.. my heart was breaking apart piece by piece… It hurts…. But when I went to her house and she told me… she made the world seem brighter… she made everything seem like it was going to be okay… I love you Sora… and I'll love you forever… (turn to next page…)**

I had tears in her eyes, and I felt soo sad about what he wrote…. I turned to the next page and it read: 

**I'm better than YOU now….. hehe… I bet ur crying…. 3 you forever Sora…. U r the world 2 me, and you mean everything to me… and Hope you feel the same…. About me 2…. ^__^ Pleaz don't cry Sora... **

**Taichi "Tai" Kamiya :D **

I closed the journal… and looked up at Tai….I was about to cry.. He was smiling at me……… 

I ran up to him….. 

"I guess you are." I teased….He grabbed me and looked in my face… It read… I understand… "Hehehehe….Than I guess I am better…" Tai teased….. I nodded and I put my head against his chest…. While tears just came down my cheek… He seemed soo happy now… 


End file.
